


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by lenaskrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaskrypto/pseuds/lenaskrypto
Summary: s3/4 Christmas AUsorry for my inactivity. hope this 1shot makes up for it : )
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

As Kara opens the door, her favorite person in the entire galaxy stands behind the door with a grin and a flushed face, wearing a plain green t-shirt accompanied by a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. 

**Lena Luthor.**

“I come bearing presents.” Lena says with a smile, holding out the bag. Kara stands before her in a red sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. Her eyes widen at the huge boxes.

“Who are all of those for?” The Super asks curiously as she takes the bag and opens the door wider, gesturing for Lena to enter. 

“The whole gang. But some of these are for you.” Lena says as she hangs her jacket up on the coat rack beside the door. 

Kara beams at the Luthor, “I have something for you too. You can open it before everyone gets here if you want.” 

“Hmm, tempting.” Lena says, thinking. “Let me guess, it’s printer ink, isn’t it?” She asks the blonde with a smirk. 

“No!” Kara says, laughing as she sets the bag full of Lena’s gifts down beside the couch. “I think you’ll really like it though.” 

“Lead me to it then, Danvers.” Lena says, her Irish accent peaking. 

Lena follows Kara as she leads them to her bedroom. A medium sized box sits atop the sheets as Kara dips into the bed. She pats a spot for Lena to sit; Lena sits as Kara hands her the box with both hands and a warm smile. 

“Go ahead.” Kara murmurs as Lena examines the box and the perfectly placed bow that glimmers on top. 

Lena removes the bow, then the paper. A cardboard box hides whatever treasures that await her. She then removes the lid and peers inside; First, she notices a familiar watch. A watch Kara gave her the instant they became friends, although her wrist felt empty lately. Their symbolism of trust and friendship had been broken after a run in with Mercy Graves. 

“I had Brainy make you a new one and make this one blue rather than the grey, since you didn’t fancy the color.” Kara mumbles with a smile. Lena looks up and meets the girl’s gaze with a smile of her own. 

“Thank you, Kara. I love it.” 

Lena lifts the watch up and brushes her thumb across the crest that occupies the middle of the hidden compartment.

“You still remember how to use it?” Kara teases. 

“Yes, Danvers. One click, come. Two clicks, stay,” Lena says, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ve only gone a week without the thing.” 

“A week is a very long time.” Kara retorts. 

“Oh shut it.” Lena mutters as she lowers the compartment until it clicks back into place. Placing the watch aside, she looks into the box again. A piece of clothing lays at the bottom of the box as something sits on top of it. Lena goes for the object above the clothing first, removing it from the box. 

A rectangular, complex looking cube sits in her hand. Lena spends a moment out of curiosity examining the box, wondering what components it held inside. The Luthor had an urge to take the object apart, to gain knowledge of what made it tick.

“What is it?” She asks Kara curiously. 

“Another little thing I asked Brainy for. He brought it back from the future. Watch.”

Kara opens her hand for the cube and Lena places the foreign object in her palm. Kara wraps both her hands around it, closing her eyes. The cube starts to glow and a projection appears from it. 

Kara sits on a bed as a woman walks into the room. Brown hair differing from Kara’s dirty blonde but same blue, ocean like eyes. She sits beside her as Kara shows her something that she has trapped in her hands. Opening her hands, she reveals a figurine of a bird sculpted out of clay. 

“Do you think father will like it?” Kara asks the woman. 

“I think your father will love it.” The woman says with a smile. She embraces Kara into a warm hug. Kara opens her eyes and smiles up at the projection. 

“Thanks Mom. I was worried he wouldn’t like it because I got the dimensions wrong.” Kara mumbles with a small frown. 

“He will like it either way. You made it, after all. He loves anything you create,” Her mother reassures her with a pat on the back. “Now, let’s go show him what a wonderful bird you’ve created.” 

The cube retracts the light back into itself, it’s aroma of a glow fading as Kara sets it back onto the sheets. 

“The cube uses the brain’s Q-waves to recreate any image you can imagine, or project memories.” Kara says. 

“Was that your mother?” Lena asks gently. 

“Yes, it’s one of the few memories I have of her.” Kara says with a faint smile. 

Lena holds the cube in her hands, thinking of her own mother. 

“How does it work?” 

“Clear your mind, and focus on what you want to think of.” 

Lena digs back into her mind for memories of her mother. Lena remembers one in particular and focuses on how happy she felt. Shortly after, the cube glows and projects the sweet memory of her and her mother running through the fields. 

“Oh, Lena. I’m gonna get you!” Her mother shouts as Lena scurries throughout the wheat fields. Lena pushes her legs faster, giggling as her mother fails to keep up. Lena goes prone in the grass once she’s sure her mother can’t find her. Lena looks around eagerly until her mother comes from behind and swoopes her up out of the grass. 

“I got you, Lee Lee! I got you!” Her mother exclaims, throwing her into the air. Lena squeals with joy as she comes back down into her mothers arms. Her mother kisses her face repeatedly out of joy as Lena begs her to stop. Lena wipes away the wet kisses as her mother places her on her shoulders. 

“Ready to fly?” 

“Yes, yes!” Lena exclaims. 

Her mother runs throughout the field as Lena holds her arms out, making airplane noises. Her mother runs up the hill to where their previous picnic occurred, the blanket scattered across the ground. Lena’s mother pulls her off her back and into her arms as she flops onto the ground. Lena shifts to her mother’s chest to her side as they look up at the sky. 

“I love you, Mom.” Lena murmurs to her mother. 

“I love you too.” 

Lena opens her eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek. Kara seems closer to the Luthor than before, her hand resting on her knee. 

“Your mother seems like the best one in existence.” Kara says softly with a small smile, wiping away the tear Lena shed. 

“She really was,” Lena agrees, her voice thick with emotions. “Thank you for this.” 

“It was nothing,” Kara says dismissively. “You’ve got one last thing.” 

Lena places the cube beside the watch as she digs into the cardboard box for the last gift. She removes the piece of fabric, spreading it out onto the bed. A purple tinted burgundy sweatshirt takes up part of the bed, the crest of Krypton printed onto the middle. 

“This is really sweet, Kara.” Lena murmurs as she looks into the blonde’s crystal blue eyes. 

“I remember you complained that you never have enough comfort wear, so I thought you’d like it.” Kara says sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. 

“It’s perfect,” Lena tells her, pulling the sweatshirt over her shirt. “Time for your gifts.” 

Lena pulls Kara up and leads her into the living room. The two walk in on Alex closing the door behind her, holding a bag full of presents. 

“Oh, hey Lena,” Alex mumbles, shooting Kara a teasing smile. “Is that Kara’s?” 

“Oh, um,” Lena murmurs, blushing. “It’s something Kara gave me.” 

“I see,” Alex says with raised eyebrows. “Anyways, I came by to drop these off and help prepare the food.” 

Alex tosses the bag onto the couch as Lena digs through hers to get Kara’s gifts. Alex notices once she rejoins them. 

“Hey! No gift giving until tonight you two!” Alex scolds. 

“Well, it’s a bit too late for that.” Lena says, pointing to her sweatshirt as she hands Kara her gifts. 

“Well, I’m going to sort the presents out, then.” Alex says as she walks back into the living room. Kara digs through the bag and starts pulling out the endless amount of books Lena purchased for her. 

“Some books that you requested or meant to read but never did.” 

“Yes, Pride and Prejustice!” Kara says, holding up the book. “Oh, and Mindset.”

“That one is my personal favorite.” Lena murmurs. 

“These are wonderful, Lena.” Kara says with a smile. 

“Oh, there’s another thing.” Lena says, grinning. She hands Kara a small black velvet box. Kara gingerly takes the box into her hands and pushes the lid open. Her eyes widen as she takes in the beautiful piece of jewelry that sits inside. 

A golden watch with a black band shines before her eyes, her family’s crest a creamy white against the black background that displays the numbers of every other hour. Finally, a silver engravement of words displays on the band of the watch. 

_ Kara Danvers, you are my hero. _

Kara almost cries, almost, at the sight of the watch and every detail fabricated into the piece of gold. 

“Is it okay? Is something wrong? I can take it back and get another one.” Lena says anxiously. 

“No, it’s perfect. Lena, you don’t have to.” Kara trails off. 

“Now we can match.” Lena says with a soft huff and a smile. 

Kara removes the watch from the box eagerly, wrapping it around her wrist.    
“Fasten it for me?” 

“Of course.” 

Lena walks over to Kara and fiddles around with the strap momentarily until she pulls it through and tightens it. Her fingers linger on Kara’s wrist longer than intended, and she pulls away with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Alex returns to the two. 

“I’ve put all the presents under the tree. Should we start on the ham?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Kara murmurs, fidgeting with the watch unintentionally. 

Alex’s eyes widen as she takes in the watch on Kara’s wrist, shooting Lena a look of amusement. Lena narrows her eyes playfully at Alex as she takes in who gave Kara the watch. 

“While Alex and I prepare the ham, you can go get some decorations out my closet and set them on the table.” Kara tells Lena. 

“Gotcha, Danvers.” She says with a smile as she disappears out of the room. 

“You cannot convince me that gift was  **friendly** , Kara.” Alex whispers as she digs into the refrigerator for the ham. Kara blushes a bright red as she helps Alex settle the ham onto the counter. 

“Aleeex.” Kara whines. 

“You should tell her. Tonight.” Alex suggests. 

“Tell her what?” Kara asks innocently. 

“Don’t play dumb with me. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

“But I really don’t.” 

“Your  _ feelings  _ for Lena. Don’t you dare tell me you’ve pushed them away.” 

“No, I didn’t. You always reminded me not to, because you quote-on-quote said, ‘Internalized lesbophobia is a bitch, Kara.’” 

“Glad you tried to remember at least one thing I said.” Alex teases as she starts to skin a pineapple. 

“Remember what?” Lena asks with a playful grin as she sets the box of decorations down onto the table. 

“Her feelings for-” 

“Food!” Kara finishes. “Yup, I will never forget how much I love food!” 

Lena shoots her a worried glance and a raised eyebrow, but doesn’t question the situation. Alex stifles a laugh beside Kara, Kara retaliating with a kick to her shin. 

“Hey!” Alex says. “I have a knife in my hands!” 

“Oops.” Kara mumbles with a smirk. 

“Is there something I’m missing between you two?” Lena says with narrowed eyes. 

“Nope, nothing at all.” Kara says with a smile. 

“My sister over here is just falling head over heels for a girl, nothing unusual.” Alex states. 

“Alex!” Kara says through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, do tell. Kara Danvers in love?” Lena says with a smirk as she leans against the counter. 

“I-” Kara stutters. “N-not love.” 

“So, a crush?” 

“Um,” Kara fidgets with her watch, blushing aggressively. “Nothing too serious, you know.” 

“Nothing ‘too serious’?” Lena teases. “Some details?” 

“Well, um,” Kara starts. “She’s really sweet, and she cares a lot about others once she gets to know them.” 

“Oozing with compassion, huh?” Lena asks lightly. 

“What about you, Lena. You fancy anyone lately?” Kara asks, shifting the topic towards Lena. 

A maybe was all Lena could muster up without losing her composure. Lena was surprised to find out Kara liked someone, hoping that someone would be her.

Kara Danvers had waltzed into her life almost three years ago and gave the Luthor purpose. The two became friends, Kara revealing her secret and both of the women partnering to save the world numerous times. Lena loved the recognition she received in the media and how she was able to turn her family’s name into something good. She was grateful that Kara gave her the chance of redemption. 

After Mon-El left Earth, Kara thought her ability to love diminished within her. But Lena stepped up to the plate after Kara pushed everyone away for almost a year and snapped her out of her misery. She greatly appreciated Lena for saving Catco and herself. Lena dismissed her sentiment, saying she was glad to help her friend in a desperate time of need. The day Lena picked her up off the cold bathroom tiles and held her in her arms was the day Kara yearned for affection again, that affection being Lena’s. 

For the past four months, Kara and Lena grew closer than ever before. Kara let her walls back down after Lena lifted her up out of her state of depression. Since then, Lena found her weekends filled with Kara more than usual but she wasn’t complaining. She worked herself extra hard during the weekdays so she could spend every Saturday with the Kryptonian. Kara would always ask every Monday if Lena wanted to come to game night on Saturday, and she would relinquish at the sight of Kara’s smile, merely agreeing to come only if there was red wine to drink. Kara always kept a stock of wine just for Lena since then. This Saturday was no different, except today was Christmas Eve. Every member of the gang and Kara’s family will be filling the Danvers’ apartment for dinner and game night, along with exchanging presents. 

“What should I cover the ham with, cherries or cranberries?” Kara asks Lena. 

“Cherries, of course. Who the hell puts cranberries on a ham?” 

“I don’t know,” Kara says defensively. “Maybe someone thought it was a good idea.” 

Lena scoffs as she drags the red tablecloth over the table. The smell of cinnamon and sweet potatoes fills the air as Alex pulls the sweet potato casserole out of the oven. Someone knocks at the door; Kara lowers her glasses to see who it is and her face lights up as she opens the door. Eliza stands behind the door with fresh snow on her coat. 

“Sorry I’m late girls, the snow is really coming down out there.” Eliza says as she shakes off onto the rug. Kara takes her coat from her as she sets her things down. 

“It’s okay, Eliza. Lena’s here and she’s done a lot to make up for your absence.” Kara says warmly, looking over to me. 

“Nice to see you again, Lena.” Eliza says, embracing her. Lena wraps her arms around Eliza awkwardly, patting her back. 

“You too.” She mumbles sheepishly as Eliza pulls away to hug Kara and Alex. 

“Now, let’s get cooking girls.” Eliza says with a smile.

  
  


***

Around two o’clock in the afternoon Alex, Kara, Eliza, and Lena have most of the food prepared which left only a few things to do. Alex helped Kara set the table while Eliza and Lena covered all the dishes with lids to seal in their warmth. Once those things were done, the four stood back in the living room to admire their hard work. 

“Shit.” Kara says, running a hand through her hair. 

“What is it?” Alex asks. 

“I forgot to get dessert.” 

“Well, there’s still a few hours left before everyone will be arriving. I could whip up a pie if you go get the ingredients.” Eliza offers. 

“Yeah, we could do that,” Kara says. She turns towards Lena. “Come with me?” 

“Sure.” Lena murmurs.    
“Off to the store you shall go.” Alex says with a smirk, ushering the two towards the door. Kara shoots her a look as she’s pulling her windbreaker over her blouse. Lena drags her leather jacket over her shirt and zips it up, shoving her hands into the pockets. Kara grabs her phone and murmurs “Keys”. Alex tosses Kara her keys and they leave before Alex is able to reveal any more about Kara’s love life.

  
  


***

“Alex is hell-bent on making you ask the girl out.” Lena observes once they’re in the car driving towards the nearest grocery store. 

“I mean, sort of. I’ve liked her for a little while now.” Kara says sheepishly, one hand on the wheel and the other running through her hair. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks curiously. 

“I didn’t think it was relevant, I guess. Just after Mon-El, I…” Kara trails off. “I never thought I could feel like this again, you know?” Kara looks over at Lena, her flushed face soft but bittersweet. 

“Yeah, it must have been scary when you realized.” Lena murmurs, folding her hands in her lap. 

“Yeah, it was. I guess the feeling of happiness scared the shit out of me once I realized it was there.” Kara mumbles with a light laugh. 

“Oh yeah. Considering all the happiness you’ve ever had has been ripped away from you.” Lena deadpans. 

“Not all of my happiness. I’ve still got you.” Kara says, tilting her head with a soft smile. Shortly after, Lena feels the heat creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. 

“And I’ve got you too.” 

  
  


***

Once Kara parks the car they hurry into the store as the snow is beating down on both of them. Lena laughs as Kara wipes her glasses with the edge of her jacket. 

“Girl of Steel can’t even handle a bit of snow?” Lena teases. 

“Hey! It’s cold, and I’ll have to spend an hour wiping these to get them perfect again.” 

“You know I could just buy you another pair if you asked.” Lena offers. 

“I know, but this pair is special,” Kara says as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Now what kind of pie do you want?” 

“Actually, I’m not really one for pie.” Lena admits. 

“What?!” Kara exclaims. “Who doesn’t like pie?” 

“Obviously me, ya moron.” Lena says, nudging Kara’s arm as they turn down the bakery aisle.

“You have to at least like one type of pie. It’s against physics for anyone to not like pie.” Kara says. 

“Well,” Lena murmurs, thinking. “I do like apple pie, but that’s the only pie I can tolerate.” 

“Apple pie it is, then.” 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Lena asks, giggling. 

“If you want apple pie, then you’re gonna get apple pie.” Kara says in determination, marching down the aisle to the pie crusts and throwing one in the cart. 

“You are something else, Kara Danvers.” Lena mumbles with a smile. 

  
  


***

  
  


Once the two are done frenzying throughout the store to gather the ingredients for an apple pie, they line up at the self checkout. Lena hands Kara the items while she scans them and puts them away in plastic bags. Kara starts to pull out her card but Lena ushers it back into her pocket. 

“I’m a multimillionaire, Kara. Twenty six dollars will not hurt me.” Lena murmurs, chuckling. 

“Fine.” Kara grumbles, pouting. 

“Hey I pay, you cook.” Lena says as she inserts two twenties into the machine and receives her change. Kara grabs the few bags and leads Lena out into the snow again. The two scurry to find Kara’s car under the thick blanket of snow that seemed to grow every second. Finally finding Kara’s car under the snow, the two throw open the doors and get in. Kara turns the car on and then the heater. 

“Man, it’s cold as fuck.” Lena curses, rubbing her hands together. 

“Frostbite is a total  **bitch** .” Kara says with a grin, elaborating on bitch. Lena bites her lower lip, flushing. 

_ Kara Danvers cursing?  _

_ Lena never knew Kara Danvers could get hotter.  _

Kara backs out of the parking space and onto the main road towards her apartment. She looks over at Lena and notices she’s still flushed. 

“Soooo.” Kara says. 

“So.” Lena echos. 

“You never gave me a clear answer earlier.” 

“About what?” Lena asks curiously, but she already knew what Kara was talking about. 

“If you fancied anyone recently.” 

“I am  **so** not having this conversation.” Lena says, blushing. 

“Aw, c’mon.” Kara whines. She puts on her best pout, big wide eyes and jutting lip. 

“Fine.” Lena groans. “One detail.” 

“Three.” Kara insists. 

“Two and a half.” Lena counters.

“Deal.” Kara agrees. 

“She’s very energetic and funny.” Lena murmurs, turning her head to look out the window. 

“Oh, is it that new girl at CatCo, Sydney.” Kara asks eagerly. 

“No, I-” Lena flushes, facepalming. “Not her.” 

“You’re flushing. It’s Sydney!” Kara teases. 

“No, no. I’m not into brunettes anyways.” Lena mutters. 

“Hmm, so you’re into blondes?” Kara presumes. 

“Well, yeah.” Lena says, blushing even harder than before. 

“Oh, is it Courtney? She brings sushi to me every Tuesday. She’s very sweet.” 

“No, Kara, it’s not Courtney.” Lena murmurs, chuckling. 

“The only other blonde I know lives in Gotham and is a badass with a bat, but I doubt you do long distance,” Kara says. “I truly give up.”

“Hmm, you really are oblivious.” Lena murmurs under her breath. 

“Hey, I’ve got the brawl, not the brains. You know this.” Kara says defensively, laughing. 

Lena grins, “Kara Danvers admits having little to no brain cells. How charming.” 

Kara playfully slaps Lena on the arm as she pulls into the parking lot of her apartment complex. 

“Eyes on the road, Danvers. Car wrecks aren’t charming either.” Lena teases. 

“Oh hush it, Lena,” Kara murmurs as she parks the car. “Now, let’s get these groceries inside.” 

Kara and Lena exit the car and grab the groceries. Kara races Lena up the four flights of stairs, Kara winning of course. 

“Danvers, don’t you ever leave me on the stairs like that again.” 

“Aw, c’mon. You know you still love me.” Kara says with a grin as she jams her key into the lock. Lena’s heart flutters at Kara’s words, her body tingling. 

Once they’re inside they hang up their coats and set the groceries down on the kitchen counter. 

“Apple pie?” Alex asks. “I thought you were getting pumpkin.” 

“Change of plans, I suppose.” Kara murmurs. 

“So, how was the shopping trip?” Eliza asks. “That snow is looking rough.” 

“Yeah, but we managed, although Lena almost tripped in it.” Kara says with a chuckle. 

“You kept ramming the cart into the back of my foot!” Lena grumbles. 

“Hey, I told you to walk faster.” Kara retorts with a grin. 

“You are so not fair, Danvers.” Lena mutters. 

***

Once Kara and Eliza put the pie in the oven, the guests start to arrive. Nia arrives first with Brainy, then James with Kelly, and finally J’onn arrives. The apartment fills with flowing conversations and smells of red wine. 

“To all of you,” Kara says, raising her glass before we all sit down. “For being the most amazing people to come into my life. I don’t know what I would do without any of you in this room.” 

Everyone clinks their glasses with Kara’s and digs into the feast of food lined up on the table. 

Soon everyone has their fill on the feast (Kara almost going back for thirds), and the whole gang is now gathered around Kara’s matching sofas in her living room. 

“Presents first, or games?” Kara asks everyone. Most everyone agrees with presents and Kara nods her head.

“Alex, help me pass the presents out.” 

Kara and Alex pass out presents according to the tags on the boxes and bags. Once the presents disappear from under the tree and into the proper hands, everyone tears open their gifts one by one. Laughter and happiness fills the room and Kara can’t help but glance at Lena from across the room. Lena picks up her gaze and returns it with a soft smile. She pats the empty seat beside her and Kara walks over to her, sitting on the edge of the couch. 

“Okay, game time!” Lena exclaims, looking up at Kara. Kara can’t help but grin at her; She had never seen herself and Lena happier than before. 

“I’ll get the games.” Kara says, digging through the pile of boxes under the TV for a few. She picks Uno Attack, Monopoly, and Clue and returns to the group. 

“Which one?” She asks everyone. 

“Monopoly, of course.” Lena replies. 

“Only because it’s the only game you’re good at,” Alex accuses, pointing at her. 

“But, I’ll play too, only to kick your ass.” 

Everyone else immediately agrees on Monopoly, Lena throwing her fists up in triumph. 

“Let’s get the game going then, shall we?” 

*** 

After 47 minutes passes by, Lena has almost all the property cards on her side of the table and a huge pile of paper slips with different currencies printed on them. Kara is the only player left with property and cash; Unfortunately Alex’s dream of defeating Lena diminished within the first ten minutes of the game. 

“Last chance, Kara. Just hand over Mayfair and I’ll let you off easy.” Lena offers.

“Oh hell no. I’m fixing to pass go anyways, I’ll get the money back.” 

“But don’t you remember? I doubled the fees on this property.” Lena says with a devilish smile.

Kara groans, putting her head on the table. 

“Take it. Take everything. I give up.” She says in defeat, throwing the property card at Lena. Lena catches it and lays it out with all her other cards, beaming in pride with a smirk resting on her face. 

“It’s because she’s a CEO.” Alex grumbles. Everyone bursts out into laughter, Alex cracking a smile.

“Well, that’s one explanation, isn’t it?” Lena comments. 

Alex yawns, throwing her arm over Kelly’s shoulders. 

“I don’t know about y’all, but I’m tired and Kelly promised to take me home.” Alex says, smiling up at her. 

Kelly raises her eyebrows, “I did, didn’t I? Duty calls. C’mon, you monkey.” 

“Hey! I can’t help myself around eggnog, and you know this. Blame the Luthor over there.” Alex jokes lightly. 

“It’s true, my eggnog is too irresistible.” Lena says, hands raised in defeat. Laughter is tossed around the room as Kelly helps Alex up off the couch. Eliza and Kara hug Alex before she leaves with Kelly. 

“Remember, get the girl.” Alex slurs to Kara. 

“Get your ass home.” Kara replies with a chuckle. 

Brainy and Nia follow afterwards, Brainy claiming he must get his full ten hours of sleep or else his processing core will not function properly for work. 

J’onn and Eliza stay and help clean up the mess. Once the food is put away and the wrapping paper in the trash, J’onn bids a farewell and goes home. 

“You think Kelly will be able to handle her?” Kara asks Eliza as she puts up the last dish. 

“Someone has to.” Eliza responds with a chuckle. 

“I blame Lena.” 

“What? You asked me to make eggnog, so I did.” Lena says defensively from the other room. 

“I didn’t think Alex would drink as much as she did.” Kara retorts as she walks into the living room. Eliza follows after her. 

“It was nice having this get together but I have to get home too. One last hug.” 

Kara and Eliza hug before Eliza gets her coat off the coat rack. Kara opens the door for her and she leaves. 

“Well, I think tonight wasn’t too hectic.” Kara tells Lena with a chuckle. 

“Your sister could say otherwise.” Lena says with a chuckle of her own.

“M-yeah. Alex is, well, Alex.” Kara says sheepishly. 

“Tonight was really fun. I enjoyed it,” Lena says warmly, flushing. “Now, where’s my jacket. I have to be at L-Corp early tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know.” Kara says, hands folded behind her back holding Lena’s jacket. 

“You have it, don’t you,” Lena says through narrow eyes. “Kara.” 

“You’ll have to take it from me.” Kara chimes. 

Lena tries to take the jacket from her but fails as Kara zooms across the room. 

“Hey, you’re cheating!” Lena exclaims, running over to her. 

“Fine, no super powers.” Kara declares with a small grin. 

Lena reaches behind Kara, her hand missing the jacket as Kara pulls it out of her grasp. Lena reaches around to the other side, their proximities coming closer. Kara pulls the jacket to the opposite side, chuckling. 

“Too slow, Lena.” Kara teases. Lena shoves Kara a little too hard and she stumbles to the floor, but not without pulling Lena down with her. Lena squeals as she thuds against Kara’s chest. 

“Damn you, Kara.” Lena says as she pulls herself up to the blonde’s face. Kara reaches for her glasses that have fallen to the floor. Lena grabs them before Kara’s fingers touch the rims and smirks. 

“Jacket for glasses.” 

“Fine.” Kara says, rubbing her eyes. 

Lena slides the glasses onto the blonde’s face and tucks them behind her ears. Her fingers linger as she looks into Kara’s eyes. 

“There.” She mumbles, pulling her hands away with a scarlet red face. She rolls off Kara and to her side with a huge grin, covering her face out of embarrassment. 

“Gosh, what the hell are we doing?” Lena murmurs. 

Butterflies flew in Kara’s stomach and she knew in that moment that she wanted to kiss Lena Luthor; and that’s what she was going to do. 

Kara smiles as she shifts on the floor to face Lena. She prys Lena’s nimble hands from her face as her eyes light up at Kara. 

“I’m such a mess, aren’t I?” Lena asks softly. Kara can’t help but smile even wider. Her hand comes up to Lena’s face to brush her hair out of her eyes. 

“Yes, you are such a mess.” Kara teases as her hand rests on Lena’s burning cheek. Lena rests her hand on top of Kara’s with a small smile. 

“I had fun too.” 

“Hmm?” Lena murmurs, her eyes drooping slightly. 

“Tonight. I thought tonight was fun too.” Kara murmurs, brushing her thumb across Lena’s cheek. 

Lena opens her sleepy eyes and they meet with Kara’s; her stomach did backflips as Kara brushed her thumb against her cheek. Kara seemed closer than before, her body heat radiating in waves onto Lena. 

The two slowly come closer like magnets until Kara’s lips are inches away from Lena’s. Kara tilts her head and leans in, pressing her lips against Lena’s softly. She pulls away sheepishly until Lena’s hands come up and pull her back in. Kara steadies herself as she places her hands on Lena’s that were now cupping her face. 

“Lena-” Kara starts as she disconnects their lips, but Lena interrupts her. 

“Kara, just shut up and do it again,” Lena murmurs. “But maybe somewhere more comfortable.” 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s frame and zooms them into her bedroom. Both of them sit on the bed until Lena connects their lips. Kara pulls her into her lap, her hands roaming Lena’s back as Lena tangles her hands in her hair. Their kisses become faster and rushed until Kara pulls away. 

“Go on a date with me.” 

The words tumble out of her mouth before she’s able to think. She searches Lena’s eyes and they’re full of affection and warmth. 

“Yes,” Lena says with a grin. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Kara laughs breathlessly, cupping Lena’s face. 

“You’re my hero, Lena Luthor.” Kara mumbles before she pulls Lena up to the pillows with her. Kara pulls the covers back and they both envelope each other's warmth, Kara wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist while Lena rests her head in the crook of the blonde’s chest. The two fall asleep in each other’s arms, the feeling of a new beginning settling in both of their chests and a euphoric feeling that can last for lifetimes. 

  
  



End file.
